Love Bites
by Mrs. Alexander Sterling
Summary: Junior year is over and Raven and Alexander finally have some time to themselves. Raven is more than ready to take their relationship to the next level. But what happens when the Madisons take a vacation and a vampire makes her home in Raven's basement?
1. Prologue

_There was the sound of a doorknob twisting violently. Images of vampires and bloodlust flashed through your mind. Let's not forget some menacing vampire enemies and human soccer snobs…the door opens and you step inside…_

Now you're inside. Welcome to my life.

My name is Raven Madison. Throughout my life, I have experienced rejection…and found some love along the way.


	2. Runaway Bat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

_I was standing in Dullsville Cemetery by Alexander's Grandmother's monument. I was wearing a strapless lace corset gown with flowing ruffles all the way down to my scuffed Doc Martens. The lace was embroidered with a spider web pattern. A sheer black veil hid my charcoal makeup. I bit my black lip in anticipation. _

_Today I was to be bonded to my vampire-mate, Alexander Sterling. But was I really ready to give everything up? My family, Nightmare, Becky…even Trevor, the soccer snob?_

"_Raven…" I heard a voice that I could pick out a million miles away. It was a sweet and seductive whisper from Alexander…_

_Then I heard a gasp._

_I turned around and saw a closed black coffin with lace draped over it. A glass of dark black liquid that I could recognize anywhere, considering the amount of times I've been to a Covenant…Alexander was standing there, staring at me in horror, trying to gasp my name. _

_Luna, standing in a pink and black striped dress and black patent buckle-up boots, had her fangs hooked on Alexander's neck…_

I woke up to the disgusting mixture of my alarm clock, mother's shouting and Becky's car horn beeping.

"Raven! You're gonna be late on the _last day of school! _Get your butt up already!" I heard my Mom yelling outside my door.

I groaned, wiped my heavy eyes and got out of bed. I opened the door to see a very angry and impatient Sarah Madison standing outside my room with her arms crossed. "Good morning, Mommy." I said sarcastically and she gave me one of her nasty-mom-eyed looks.

"Morning Raven." she replied and smiled. "Aren't you excited? It's your last day of school!" she said. "Now get ready, Becky's waiting."

"Like I haven't noticed that." I rolled my eyes and trotted over to my closet. I flipped briefly through my morbid threads, choosing a red layering tank with a black one on top, black shorts, thigh-high red and black striped socks and my usually mid-calf combat boots. I swiped on some black eyeshadow over my already black from sleep eyes, dark red lipstick and headed out the door. Becky was beeping her car horn.

"Hurry up! I'm supposed to meet Matt in twenty minutes!" she squealed as I got into her trashy blue pickup. The school ride took roughly four minutes, and she is always worried about seeing Matt on time.

Matt was Becky's boyfriend…obviously, he was a human. They've been dating about a year now, and I have to admit I am quite impressed by their solid relationship.

"Nice to see you too." I glared at her. That only made her smile.

"Come on, Ray." she smiled, easing up on me. "Just six more hours and we are free! Just think of it…on the beach with the two hottest guys in Dullsville."

I sighed unhappily, referring to the fact that Alexander is a vampire…and cannot face the menacing sunlight. "Alexander has sensitive skin…remember?"

"Yeah…" she said and the rest of the drive to Dullsville High was silent.

"I'm gonna go meet Matt on the soccer field!" Becky called after me as a walked towards the school doors. I barely waved goodbye, and headed straight for my locker. It was a mess, as always. I waited until the last minute again to clean it out. I sighed, opening my backpack and tossing all candy wrappers, non-returned homework assignments and pencils to be discarded. I looked at the paintings from Alexander on my locker door.

Alexander was an artist who painted the best oil paintings I ever laid my eyes on. I carefully untacked each painting one by one and filed them into an empty folder. The gold course, Hasty's diner, the cemetery…

I shut my empty metal closet and looked to my right, staring directly at me was my arch-nemesis-soccer-snob…Trevor Mitchell.

"Where's my end-of-the-year kiss?" he leaned down smiling like a creepy stalker.

"Who says you're getting one?"

"I says." he leaned down too quickly, grabbing my wrist in his hand, and pressed his lips to mine. The strange thing is, I didn't try to pull away. He _was _a good kisser…

Just then the bell rang and I pinched his ear, heading off to homeroom with my backpack full of garbage over my shoulder and my folder full of paintings in my hand. I went through the day annoyed at the fact that I _let Trevor kiss me. _

Throughout the day I dreamed about Alexander and my summer full of him. Last summer was a bit of a bummer at first. Alexander was gone, returning Valentine to his older brother, Jagger Maxwell at the coffin club in Hipsterville. Alexander was disguised as Phoenix half the time at the club, campaigning for rule over the underground vampire dungeon. I ran around the whole club thinking it was some dangerous yet seductive vampire, yet he was there all along, protecting me. He eventually won, and Jagger fled back to Romania with Valentine, having absolutely no idea that Phoenix was Alexander.

After that, I spent the rest of my days cuddling in Alexander's coffin and my nights eating steak cooked by the never disappointing butler, Jameson, watching horror movies with my lips pressed against his.

Finally his parents came to Dullsville, ending our "coffin clutches" and trying to force Alexander and Jameson back to Romania and tearing down his Grandmother's mansion. I hardly spent time with Alexander, but throughout the year we made up for that time with after school cemetery picnics and Sunday afternoon catnapping.

The bell finally rang, ending my torture. I quickly grabbed the can of soda I was drinking, smiled, and headed outside. Becky waved for me to get in her truck, but I shook my head no.

I dumped my backpack of garbage into a trash can, shoved the folder of paintings inside and took off running down the street. I felt so free, like a bat - and also stupid, but I didn't care. I ran all the way to the mansion and ran in the backyard. I flopped on my back and gazed up at the sun. I closed my eyes, and drifted…

**Alright how did I do? Was it good? Bad? Did it bore you to death? I know the beginning where Raven was getting up for school was kind of boring, and so was the school day. It was somewhat just an introduction to the story. Please write me a review, everyone's opinion counts! Xoxo…Brandy. :]**


	3. Coconut Creme

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

_I was asleep until I felt something pressing up against my lips. I opened my eyes. Alexander pecked my on the lips and smiled._

The moon was out and full. It was dark outside. I smiled and looked into my love's eyes. "Hey baby." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Miss me?"

"As always." he replied seductively, leaning down to brush his fangs across my neck. I giggled. "How was your last day of school?" he asked, helping me off the ground.

I looked down, afraid to tell Alexander about how Trevor had kissed me. "Oh, you know…" I trailed off. "Horrifying, same as always." I laughed nervously and he chuckled.

"What?" I asked, looking at him as if he might have read my mind.

"Oh nothing." he replied, taking my hand and leading me into the house. "Hungry?"

"I sure am."

We walked through the drawing room and into the kitchen where Jameson, Alexander's butler, was sliding a medium well steak onto a plate and I assumed it was for me. "Smells good in here." I complimented him, watching his cheeks turn red.

"Thank you, Miss Raven." he replied and went back to making dinner. "You guys may sit in the dining room. The food is almost ready."

I smiled at Jameson. He was such a nice fellow. "So what are we doing after dinner?" I tried grilling Alexander for the events of our summer together.

"Whatever you desire." Alexander said, smiling. He poured dark red liquid from a bottle into a crystal goblet. He took a long sip. I was reminded that he was a vampire and drinks blood.

I always dreamed of becoming a vampire…and I still do. I envisioned a romantic world full of bloodlust and flights into the night. What I didn't imagine was gulping down a glass of blood like it was a can of soda…

Just then Jameson entered the room with two steaks and a can of Coke for me. "Wow, looks great!" I complimented him. "Can't wait to dig in."

I took a bite of my steak, trying to focus on the fact that Alexander was right next to me tearing into a bloody lump of meat. I felt his leg touching mine from underneath the table, causing my hole body to heat up and become electrified. I still didn't look at him…I just continued nervously eating my dinner.

Just then I felt Alexander's hands on my cheeks, pulling my head over to face him. "Something wrong?" he asked, leaning over to kiss me full on the lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his went around my waist, fitting us into a warm embrace. I leaned forward on my chair because all I wanted was to get closer.

Alexander took my neck into his fang-filled mouth, teasing, sucking, licking and kissing. I moaned lightly, sitting in his lap as he kissed my chest just below where the necklace he gave me was hanging. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned, leaning my neck over for him again…

"Who wants dessert?" I looked over to see Jameson holding a piece of decadent coconut crème pie in his hand with two spoons. I blushed and Alexander set me back in my chair, standing up to retrieve the pie from Jameson. I heard whispering just then but couldn't quite make out the words.

I was still blushing when Alexander kissed me on the cheek right where I was getting hot at.

"Wanna go upstairs?" I asked nervously and Alexander chuckled, handing me the pie and carrying me in his arms all the way up to his attic room. He set me on his "bed" and dipped one of his fingers in the crème on the pie and fed it to me off his hand. It was better that way, so I took the spoons and through them across the room. Alexander looked at me with shocked eyes." "Sorry." I said and giggled, leaning over to kiss him full on the lips. I fed him some pie off my finger too.

"Mmm." he moaned, licking his lips. I sat on his lap and fed him some more pie. Then I licked some of it off my own finger. I felt some crème on the side of my lip.

"Let me get that for you." he whispered, slowly licking the crème off my lip then slipping his tounge into my mouth. I tasted the crème on his tonge and immediately set the pie on the floor, pushing Alexander over on his mattress so I was on top of him. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine tangled through his midnight locks. He kissed my neck and gently sucked on it before grazing his fangs across my neck.

Just then I heard the song Halloween by Dead Kennedys going off. It was my ringtone. I groaned and crawled off Alexander and sat on his comfy chair. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"RAVEN!" It was my Mom.

Uh-oh. I glanced at the clock that had a busted screen on the wall. The roman numerals indicated that is was _well _past midnight.

"Where the hell are you?" my Mom sounded pretty ticked. I felt as if any minute her hand was going to come flying through the receiver and strangle me.

"Sorry Mom, but I lost track of time!" I apologized. I truly felt bad. And I couldn't blame her for ruining a hot and heavy make-out session with my vampire mate.

"Be back before two or you're grounded!" she warned.

"Love you too." I said sarcastically and shut off my phone, placing it back in my pocket.

Alexander took my hand, leading me out front of the mansion. "I'll walk you home."

The walk home was so silent I could probably hear a bat land on a tree branch. We eventually got to my doorstep.

"Until tomorrow?" he asked.

"Same bat time?"

"Same bat channel?" he smiled, flashing my fangs and kissed me gently good-night.

I smiled. "I love you, Alexander Sterling."

"I love you too."

He kissed me again this time, hard on the lips, letting his hand rest on the small of my back. Just then the porch light went on and Alexander tucked into the shadows. I smiled as I saw a bat flying towards the light of the moon. "Goodnight."

**What'd you think? Do you think I should change the rating to M because there will be a lot more chapters like this. Just to be safe, you know? Please send me a message telling me what you think, and review review review! **


	4. Night With A Vampire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

_I was lying on Alexander's mattress wearing shorts and a tank top. He was wearing black boxers. He smiled seductively, rubbing soothing circles into my back._

"_I love you, baby." I told him. "I want you so bad."_

_Then he pulled out a condom…_

"Arghhh!" I woke up screaming. I haven't had such thoughts about Alexander yet…it's not like I didn't _want _that with him, it's just that it shocked me. I was sweating bullets on my face and back. The sun was shining through my window nice and bright, a sure sign it was truly the first day of summer. I sprang out of bed and showered, dressed in a black and purple corset top with black skinny jeans and purple Dr. Martens. I threw my hair in a pony tail, applied smokey eye makeup and purple lipstick and ran downstairs to greet my parents for breakfast.

"Good morning family!" I sang and practically skipped over to the coffee pot. I pored some in my personal black mug and added a lot of sugar and chocolate creamer. I poured a bowl of Count Chocula with milk and sat down to breakfast.

"You're in a pretty good mood this morning." my dad pointed out.

"Mm-hmm!" I mumbled between bites of my chocolaty vampire cereal, referring to the whole summer I had ahead with my knight-of-the-night, Alexander Sterling.

"Raven, honey." my Mom started, placing her hand on my shoulder. "We're taking a family vacation!"

"To Romania?" I sure hoped so…

"No, to Disney World." Billy Boy said.

I clenched my hand into a tight fist.

"Well, we knew you wouldn't appreciate us dragging you along." my dad said. "So we figured you are mature enough to stay here."

I practically spit out my cereal right across the table near where my dad and Billy Boy were eating. "I am…_so _sorry." I said, laughing nervously and grabbed a towel to clean it up. I stood up and walked over to my father after the milk and chocolate bits were well wiped up. "Thank you Daddy! I'll be on my best behavior."

I finished my breakfast and rinsed out my bowl in the sink. "So when are you guys leaving?"

"Mid-morning tomorrow." my mother answered.

I couldn't be happier. "I'm gonna wait outside for Becky!" I called, grabbing my spider web embroidered purse. "We're going to the mall!"

***

Dullsville Mall was just the same as any other mall. It had the same stores that everyone shopped at: Abercrombie, Forever 21, Guess, Hollister, Delia's…the only stores I liked there was the music store and Spencer's gifts. Not that they had any good clothing there, but had some pretty cute accessories…

"That is _so _cool that your parents are leaving you alone at the house for a whole month!" Becky exclaimed as she dragged me into Hollister and started browsing through a rack of pastel colored camis. "We have to spend a lot of time together! Maybe throw a party…and have a sleep-over with the guys!"

We spent the rest of the time running around all kinds of stores getting strange looks from other preppy shoppers. Nobody even bothered us to offer some kind of lotion product, so it was pretty easy to get around.

Becky pulled into Hasty's diner after out big mall trip for some atomic fries and chocolate milk shakes. I ended up coming back from the mall with some blue Manic Panic hair dye, a pair of black hoop earrings and a pair of black fishnets I would rip up eventually to become sleeves.

Most of the time we filled each other in about every little detail about our boyfriends. Finally, Becky asked the burning question…

"Have you and Alexander had sex yet?" she whispered, leaning closer to me.

I almost choked on my fries. "W-what?"

"Did you and Alexander have sex yet? Yes or no…it's a simple question." she rolled her eyes. "Come on, you can tell me!"

I rubbed my arm nervously. I couldn't believe she brought that topic up. I didn't know how to respond…I mean, are we _already _ready for that?

"Raven…" Becky said in an overly-chirpish-suspicious-best-friend-voice. "Are you afraid to tell me?"

"N-no." I stuttered. "We haven't had sex yet."

"Aww."

"What?" I asked.

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Spit it out, Beck!"

"You've been together for…" she ticked the numbers off her fingers. "About two years now. Don't you think it's time?"

I immediately thought back to last night and how me and Alexander were so close to _doing it _when I haven't even realized it.

"Did you sleep with Matt?"

"Somewhat…" she replied, snickering.

I punched her arm playfully. "Becky!"

She shrugged and the rest of the time we joked around and finished our shakes.

In the back of my head, I knew that Alexander was ready for me…

_And I was ready for him._

_***_

The next morning I helped Billy Boy pack everything up and shuffle the 'rents out the door. My parents hugged me tight. "The number for the hotel is on the table!" my Mom said, sliding into the backseat of the taxi with Billy Boy.

"No wild parties." my Dad told me seriously. "I mean it."

"No wild parties. Got it!" I was really eager to get them to leave. _Really. _"Okay Dad, better get going before you miss your flight. Love you, bye!"

"Bye Raven!" they all yelled in unison as the taxi pulled away. I waved a litle wave and smiled, stepping back into the house to wait until sunset. Alexander agreed to spend the night at my house tonight.

In a few hours my doorbell rang. I opened it up to Alexander holding a single black rose in his pale hand. His black plastic spider ring glistened under the moonlight. He looked ravishing in black jeans, combat boots riddled with straps and a Repo! The Genetic Opera movie shirt. He smiled and flashed his fangs, walking into my house and shutting the door. He handed me the black rose with a polite kiss on my already burning cheeks. _Oh how I ached for this man…_

"Thanks, baby." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck with the rose still in my hand, kissing him passionately. "I love it lots."

He smiled. "I thought you would."

I set the rose on the kitchen table and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a coke for Alexander and I to share. We leaned against the counter and took a few sips. Alexander grabbed my wrist and took my can, setting them on the stove. He picked my up, setting me on the counter so my neck was level with his lips. He leaned in and pressed his lips right at the base of my throat, pecking butterfly kisses from my neck to my chest and up again. I giggled every time his lips came in contact with my skin.

"I love you." he whispered before kissing me on the lips. I smiled and kissed him back. I glanced out the window to see a little black bat with blue eyes on the window sill, staring at us.

Then it flew away.

***

Alexander carried me upstairs in his arms and into my bedroom, laying me on my bed. He sucked gently on my neck. I moaned.

"Alexander…" it came out airy sounding. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He leaned over, breathing heavy now and pressed his lips against mine hard. I pecked his lips lightly before pulling away. "Lemme go slip into something more…" I trailed off, looking into his deep, dark eyes.

"Comfortable?" he finished my sentence with a chuckle. I giggled and pressed my lips against his neck.

"Yes, comfortable." I got up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out short black shorts and a black tank. I grabbed my sheer thigh-high socks and ran to the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere!" I called, closing the door.

"I won't!" he yelled back.

"Promise?" I called, stripping out of my clothes.

"Promise." he said with a chuckle. I laughed back, pulling my clothes on along with the socks. I took off all jewelry except for my vampire kiss necklace. I let my hair down and reapplied some black eyeliner. This time I removed the purple lipstick and put some black on. I looked in the mirror. _Sexy. _

I skipped back to my room, stepping inside. Alexander's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Hey, I'm back. Glad you kept your promise."

"You look…"

"Yes?"

"_Sexy_." he said and smiled, flashing his fangs once again.

"I thought so." I replied.

Alexander lay down on my bed and pulled me down on top of him. I giggled, kissing him hard on the lips with as much passion I could manage to get out of my body. He moaned, sliding his hands down the small of my back, slipping under my tank top. He unclipped my bra but didn't pull it off.

"You have to take the shirt off if you want my bra off." I said with a laugh. I started pulling his shirt over his head. I got it off and threw it to the other side of the room. "That's better."

He smiled and pulled me down closer. I kissed his pale chest. He was perfect. Not extremely muscular but not totally flabby either. Then I felt something poke my stomach. I breathed a loud breath, kissing him harder again.

Then I heard the sound of someone falling down the stairs. Alexander heard it too.

There was someone else here.

_Someone was in my house._

**Okay guys like it? I am officially changing the rating to M because it's gonna get even more graphic later on…so beware! There may or may not be a future lemon, but I'm just warning you. The next chapter should be up pretty soon. Read…review…let me know what you think!**


	5. Not Ready?

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber. **_

_**Enjoy! Please read and review. :] **_

_Alexander gave me a strange look. "Who's that?" he whispered and I shrugged my shoulders. He gently helped me off the bed. "Stay here. I'll go check them out."_

"_I'll come with you." I whispered, but he was already gone. He didn't even bother to put his shirt back on. I grabbed his shirt off the floor and sat on my bed. Then I heard footsteps. I sprang up, thinking it was Alexander. But it wasn't._

_Walking into my room, wearing a white vinyl corset dress with a tutu skirt all embroidered in black lace and mid-calf patent combat boots…was Luna Maxwell._

"_I thought you were in Romania." I challenged her, stepping back to my purse and shakily trying to open it. I wanted one thing and one thing only right now…and that was my container of garlic powder._

_Luna grabbed my wrist. "Don't be nervous Ray."_

_Nobody ever called me Ray but Becky, Matt or my family. "Don't touch me. Please." _

_Luna sighed and rolled her eyes impatiently. "Oh, please. I know what you and Alexander were doing up here. You think bats don't hear these things? Well they do. Get your facts straight. I had to find some kind of disruption to get you to stop. That should be me fucking Alexander - not you._" 

She jabbed her finger right in my face as she said this. Man this girl was ticking me off big time. "You know what really grinds my gears?"

She put one of her hands around my neck, licked her lips and flashed her fangs. "Now, to put you out of your misery…I could use a midnight snack."

I finally grasped the garlic powder, and with a shaking hand I held it up and tried uncapping it. That was enough to get her going. 

Then a bat shot across my room and out my window.

Luna was gone.

I ran downstairs and into the basement to find Alexander tearing down Luna's coffin. That coffin sure was taking a beating. I had tears welling in my eyes and they immediately spilled over. Alexander took his mind off the pastel pink coffin and came over to hug me. 

"How much did you hear?" I managed to gasp.

"Enough."

"Oh…" I moaned and cried some more. I felt so embarrassed. "You wanna go home now, right?"

"Of course not!" he said, pushing me away from him and looking into my eyes. He wiped some stray tears off my cheek with his thumb. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "I will stay right here with you tonight."

"Thanks baby." I said, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him again. "I'm really tired."

We didn't need to say anything more. He already had me in his arms and was carrying me upstairs to my bedroom. He lay me on the bed and he laid down next to me, draping my black down comforter over us. His arms went around me as I rested my head on his chest. He was still shirtless, thank god. He was rubbing soothing circles into my back. "Luna tried to…s-strangle…"

And I was already asleep.

_It was a dark and cold night at Dullsville Cemetery. I shivered as rain started drizzling over the tombstones - and me. I had no jacket on and I was all alone. _

_Then I was on the ground._

_I was on the ground after someone punched me hard in the face. Luna was on top of me, wearing a tattered black mini dress and pink Creepers. She had a knife and shoved it straight where my heart was. I stopped her by grabbing her wrist._

"_Where's Alexander?" I demanded._

"_I already took care of him." she grinned wickedly down at me. "And now I'm taking care of you!"_

_Then the knife was through my chest. It was like a stake shoved straight through my heart._

***

The next morning I woke up quite late, sweating all over again. I was breathing heavily as I wiped my tired eyes, noticing that Alexander was gone. I saw a piece of folded paper on the foot of my bed. It read:

_Good night my sweet Raven. I love you and you know that. I will miss you all day today. I would have stayed but I had to get back to my coffin before I turned into a pile of ashes. I'll pick you up tonight so you can stay around at my place a while where it's safe. Love, Alexander._

I laid around bed for the next hour fantasizing about Alexander…how I wanted him so badly. I finally got the courage to get out of bed. I was in a blur as I stepped into the bathroom to wash up. I looked in the mirror at my mortal self. _Should Luna be the one with Alexander? _

I shook those thoughts away. _Of course not. He belongs with me. _I kept telling myself that as I walked downstairs to the coffee pot in a daze wearing a purple tee and a vinyl black waist cincher. It was hot out so I stuck with black shorts, a studded belt, black and purple knee highs and black ballet flats. I sat around the house for half the day eating junk food, listening to music, surfing the net and watching _The Addams Family _reruns.

I got so fed up with being all alone in the house so I took off on foot towards the mansion on Benson Hill. I knew right away that Alexander was still fast asleep but that didn't stop me. As soon as I reached the mansion I scaled the iron gate and banged the serpent knocker impatiently. Jameson opened the door.

"Miss Raven, you're early today." he greeted me. "Unfortunately Alexander is not awake yet. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not really." I answered and he let me inside. "I just really wish I had someone to talk to. Life is getting pretty hectic and to be honest I'd rather talk to you."

Leading me into the drawing room, Jameson and I sat across from each other on antique vintage chairs. "The Maxwells are back." I finally spat out. I fought the tears that threatened to spill over. "And Luna is staying in my basement!"

Then the tears spilled over. I covered my face with my arm in embarrassment. "I wish this would all just go away!"

"Miss Raven, it would be my pleasure to keep you out of harms way from any vampire." then he chuckled, which made me smile because that was a sure sign that the conversation was going to turn into a happier one. "Except Alexander. He can have you all he wants."

***

I was in Alexander's room, sitting on his mattress and fingering my vampire kiss necklace. I gazed up at all the paintings in his room. _He painted these for me. _I thought to myself. _They are for me, not for Luna. _

Then the door to Alexander's closet that held his black coffin opened and out stepped a very sleepy Alexander wearing black boxers. He smiled.

"That's the second time I woke up with you in my room." he said, gazing deeply into my eyes. "You're very nice to wake up to."

He walked over to the mattress and lay down next to me. He pulled my head down so my lips could meet his. "How are you?" I said breathlessly after a few quick pecks.

"Good but even better now that you are here."

I smiled, lying on top of him. I stroked his perfect pale chest as I sucked on his neck. He grazed his vampire teeth just above my right breast, making me moan. I ran my finger along the waistline of his boxers and he took my neck into his mouth and lightly bit down. I felt a small sting and pulled away. He looked at me, his chocolate eyes turning red. I stood up, backing away from him. 

Then his eyes went back to normal and he stood up and sat on his comfy chair, pulling me into his lap.

"You know I want you." he said, not looking into my eyes. "But there's so much going on right now that I'm just not ready for you.

_Not ready for me. _My conscious repeated over and over again in my head. _Not ready. He's not ready. Not ready for me. For me. Not ready to have sex with me. Great…just great._

I sighed. "I guess…" I said, shrugging my shoulders and standing up. 

"Raven, don't take this the wrong way." he whispered. "I love you and no ex-fiancé of mine can change that."

"I love you too." I told him, pecking him lightly on the cheek. 

**Like it like it like it? Maybe yes maybe no. Send me some reviews telling me what you think…and give me some ideas on what should happen next! It may take a while to get the next chapter posted but until then…**

**Whee. I'm a pink unicorn lost in this world full of humans. Ahh well. Watch me try to lay a pink egg while trying to write the next chepter. :]**


	6. Jealous Little Batty

Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber. **

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :] **

I couldn't sleep all night thanks to the fact that Luna was lurking around town and Alexander was afraid to take the next step in our relationship. I was in the living room watching _The Adam's Family _reruns in my pajamas when I finally got the courage to go downstairs into the basement and see if Luna was anywhere in sight.

Then I remembered that Alexander trashed her coffin.

To my surprise, at the bottom of the stairs by a tool bench, was a tent. No coffin in sight. Puzzled, I drew my hand back into the tent, letting a blast of morning light inside. I heard a loud squeal coming from a teenage girl with long white hair wearing black underwear and a pink Love And Rockets shirt, quickly drew back the flaps.

Startled, I ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. I was panting and my heart was racing. My mind was spinning out of control.

_I have until nightfall. _I thought to myself. _When the moon is in the sky, I need to get out of here._

The rest of the day was spent in my room writing in my journal. I drew a picture of Luna and Alexander standing in the cemetery with a closed coffin that had a glass of dark liquid sitting in a pewter goblet in it. That made my heart ache.

I shut my journal, which was just a loose leaf notebook and walked over to my closet so I could get ready for my date with Alexander tonight. We were going to Hasty's diner. It was now one of Alexander's favorite places to eat, taking into consideration that he hasn't had a chance to go to a modern-hip-diner back in Romania.

I chose a red and black pinstripe corset with a black feathery flower upon the left breast and black ruffled Lolita skirt. I pulled on my brand new patent Mary Jane Goblins. I decided not to wear any stockings or legwarmers despite the summer heat. My hair hung long and straight, falling in front of my shoulders. My makeup consited of the usual black lipstick and black eye makeup ordeal.

It was sunset, just around the time when vampires choose to rise from their claustrophobic headquarters. I heard the doorbell ring and I walked downstairs and through the living room, checking my makeup in the mirror before opening the door.

In the mirror, I saw a shadow race across the white wall by the TV set. I gasped and opened the door without thinking, still looking in the mirror at the wall.

"Raven." I could pick that voice out from a group of thousands. It was my knight of the night, my Gothic guy, standing in my doorway.

"Alexander!" I squealed, forgetting all about the fact that something - rather someone - was pacing my house right at this moment. I jumped into Alexander's arms and he spun me around.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Same as any other. It gets lonely around here." I told him.

"Maybe you should consider staying with me a while." his chocolate eyes shined in the moonlight.

"I might have to take you up on that." I said laughing as he held my hand and led me outside. I shut the door, leaving my house all to Luna.

At the diner, Alexander parked his black Mercedes, stepping out of the car. I closed my eyes and sighed happily. I didn't have a curfew. I couldn't possibly get grounded. I had total freedom.

Within seconds, Alexander was at my door, opening it for me and undoing my seatbelt. He took my hand and helped my out of the car. I shut the door with the thick three inch heel of my shoes. "You look stellar." he said smiling, leading me into the restaurant.

The place wasn't too crowded. It was mostly just teenage couples who looked as if they couldn't afford to eat somewhere with more "class" as to speak. I spotted Trevor sitting in a booth by the window, staring out into the darkness. All he had was a glass of soda, as if he just got here and didn't order yet.

I tried my best to ignore him. I realized that Alexander didn't even notice he was here. I figured Trevor was here alone and I took this time as an advantage to make him jealous. Standing in the doorway I put my hands on Alexander's cheeks, pulling his face towards mine. I kissed him passionately. I felt Trevor's eyes on my. As we pulled away I looked at him. He was looking at me too.

"How about we sit down?" Alexander suggested. We sat in a booth four behind Trevor. Alexander sat across from me. Trevor's back was turned away from us.

I had a slight feeling that Trevor was here to spy on me. _It couldn't be a coincidence. _I told myself. _It just can't be. _

Then I saw her, walking out of the ladies' room, straightening out her hair. It was Luna, wearing black skinny jeans tucked into pink Doc Martens and a pink tank under a black one. She was holding a black lace purse that hung from her elbow on her arm. I noticed she had a pink extension in her hair.

_First she makes her home in my basement and now she is following me to restaurants, too?_

Luna looked at me. Our eyes were glued to each other. Luna sat down next to Trevor in the booth, putting an arm around him. She looked back to glare at me before kissing Trevor hard on the lips. He seemed into it.

Alexander stared into my eyes, smiling. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

I smiled, leaning over the table to kiss him. He seemed thirsty tonight, so I kissed him a little harder. I heard a woman clear her voice. I looked up at a waiter who glared at me and my boyfriend. She was holding a pen and a notepad.

"May I take your order?" she growled through her teeth, ice in her voice.

"Anything with chocolate." I said, looking at Alexander.

"We'll take a chocolate milkshake." Alexander told the waiter. She rolled her eyes, jotting this down, and clomped away to the kitchen in her nastily skinny stilettos.

"I love you." Alexander told me. "You mean the world to me."

This surprised me. I knew Alexander loved me. I never knew this much. Deep down, I always thought he had feelings for Luna still…strong feelings.

Luna was glaring at me, kissing Trevor hard now with lots of tongue. Not thinking, I clenched Alexander's _Mindfreak _shirt, pulling him toward me again.

I leaned over the table, hungry for his lips. I kissed him hard, letting my tongue slide into his mouth. Then something slammed on the table. I let go of Alexander to look at that snaky waiter again. She slammed down the glass of thick brown sweetness near us.

"Enjoy." she said, trying to be polite. "And by the way, get a room."

With that she walked away. Alexander and I laughed. I glanced back over at Luna and Trevor. They were laughing, sharing a strawberry milkshake. I took two straws and put them in the drink. Alexander and I both sipped out of it at the same time.

I giggled. Even though I was trying to make Trevor and Luna - especially Luna - jealous, I was having fun. Luna took a spoon and spoon-fed Trevor a bite of the strawberry ice cream. Trevor laughed, kissing Luna on the neck.

Then, as you may have predicted, I did the exact same. Alexander laughed, licking the chocolate off the spoon. He had a little chocolate on the side of his lip.

I laughed. He didn't even notice it. "Let me get that." I leaned over and licked it off before kissing him lightly on the lips.

Alexander's eyes sparkled. I knew he was enjoying this.

Luna looked over, glaring at me once again. She stood up, walking over to the counter to grab an extra sugar packet. I had no idea what for.

"Wh-whoa oh!" I heard her say before watching Luna stumble and fall over. Trevor immediately jumped up, helping her up. I smiled, pleased that she probably broke her ankle. That poor bat brat…

Alexander looked at me puzzled before turning around to see what happened. He glanced over at Luna before looking back at me with sad and lonely eyes. He sighed, standing up.

I stood up and he took my hand, leading me outside the restaurant to his car. It was then that I knew that our date was over. I realized that I was jealous of Luna too. But it was obvious she fell on purpose. She had planned this one out.

Alexander didn't even bother to open my door for me. Instead, he got in the driver's side, putting his keys in the ignition. I opened my door and got inside, sighing heavily. He was already driving before I even got my seatbelt on.

For the next five minutes the drive was silent. Alexander wouldn't even look at me.

"What was that for?" I finally spoke up.

"I should be asking you that." he said calmly. I knew he was mad but he was nice enough not to show it around me. That was another thing I loved about him. "Why were you acting like that at the restaurant?"

I sighed before speaking. I had to tell the truth. _Has he ever lied to me?_ "I was trying to make Luna jealous."

Alexander pulled the car over outside of my house. He looked at me with pain hidden deep within his dark eyes. "Why?"

"She's still staying in my basement." I admitted, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I know I shouldn't piss her off like that, but…"

"Raven, you know I love you and only you." he said, putting a hand on my knee. "You don't have to take things to extremes like this."

"You mean you don't still have feelings for her?" I asked. I looked at him through my tear stained eyes. I tried blinking the tears away a few times.

"Of course I do." he said, putting his arm around me and leaning close. "But not the kind of feelings I have for you."

I looked at him and smiled as he leaned over to kiss my neck. "But she is still in my house."

"That's why you're staying with me for a while until we get things straightened out." he told me.

"You mean you still want me to stay with you?" I asked, surprised.

"Why not?"

I smiled. With that Alexander got out of the car and opened my door, just like a Victorian gentlemen would. He just didn't have the top hat. I got out and fell into his arms for a hug.

"Let's go get your bags packed." He took my hand and led me up my sidewalk.

Just then I saw a little bat fly around the side of my house.


	7. I Guess Love Bites?

Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber. **

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :] **

I sighed and sat on my bed as soon as Alexander shut the door to my bedroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned. Oh gee did he not just remember what happened twenty minutes ago at the diner?

"You know what." I said, trying to sound mad but how could I ever be mad at such an angel?

Alexander walked over to me, cupping my face into his hands. "Don't worry." he assured me. "It's alright. I feel flattered." And he pressed his lips against mind, sending electric shivers down to my legs, making my knees buckle and lie down on my bed.

Once again, just as things were getting heated…Alexander stopped it all. He grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet.

I walked to my closet and grabbed my Emily The Strange travel bag. I began to peel through my closet, sorting out all the necessary things I needed for my stay at Alexander's. In the bag I tossed a few morbid tanks and tees, some band tees, a corset, torn skinny jeans, scuffed Doc Martens, studded belt, beanie, short shorts for pajamas, a skirt…

"You're not taking your whole closet, are you?" Alexander asked, glancing down at my Trashville platform boots. I laughed, setting them down in my closet.

Alexander chuckled as I made my way to my dresser to get some under garments. I glanced at the black lace lingerie I got at Victoria's Secret during the Halloween season. Making sure Alexander didn't see what I was holding in my hand, I slipped it in my bag.

A few accessories and toiletries later, everything was ready to go. "Alrighty. I'm all packed."

Alexander leaned down to plant yet another seductive kiss against my lips. Just before they touched, we heard _another _slam coming from the basement!

I rushed to the door, ready to run downstairs and grab some garlic. Alexander seemed to have read my mind, and he stopped me. "Let me go down and check." he told me. He lightly pecked my lips as if it was the last time we would kiss again and then he disappeared.

I sighed, dragging my bag down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thanks to my noisy stomach, I realized I was hungry. Patting my tummy, I served myself a scoop of chocolate ice cream.

Just as I finished it, I heard a girls voice mumbling. It sounding something like: _No! You will not escape…no..kash may…_

"Alexander!" I cried, opening the basement door.

"Ra-" I heard Alexander start but then he was cut off by his loud groan, then a girl panting. "Raven!"

Of course I wasn't going to listen to Alexander. I sprinted down the stairs and struggled to turn the light on at the bottom of the stairs.

It wouldn't turn on. It must have burnt out.

I mentally smacked myself. _Of course it needs to be dark down here! _I yelled at myself. _My basement has turned into a vampire's motel. _

"Raven!" I heard Alexander yell. "Come quick!"

I struggled to find my way in the dark. I tripped over something and fell flat on my face to the cold concrete floor. I heard a crack coming from my nose.

"Oh!" I groaned, touching my nose. _It's broken._

"Don't come any closer Raven!" I heard Luna say in a giggly seductive voice. "Alexander won't want it."

_What does she mean he won't want it? He was calling me earlier!_

I reached into my back pocket and found my cell phone that had a built in flashlight. Shining it from corner to corner, I saw them…

Alexander and Luna…

Standing by her coffin…

Luna's arms around Alexander…

Her lips pressed against his.

**Hehehe that's all for now guys! Sorry it was short, but I wanted to leave you guys hanging. Review, send me a message with your ideas and telling me what you think. Chapter Seven will be up as soon as possible!**


	8. Why Do I Love Him?

Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber. **

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :] **

As embarrassing as it was, I couldn't stop the burning tears that were threatening to spill over. "Alexander?" I croaked out but they kept kissing each other. "Alexander, please stop…" I managed to choke out.

I had to get out of there. Was I going to just wait around watching _my _boyfriend make out with his ex-fiancé?

I struggled to get up, shining the light around to find the stairs. As soon as I found them, I stumbled toward them.

"Raven, come back!" I heard Alexander call. _Now he wants me to come back? I can't believe this!_

Sobbing, I made my way to the top of the stairs. I slammed the door shut. I was shaking all over. _This is probably the very first time I wished my parents were here!_

I ran to the garage, grabbed my bike, and started towards Becky's house. I loved Becky - she was one of the very few people I had to rely on.

_Does this mean my relationship with Alexander is over?_

As I rode through town I was getting strange looks from Dullsvillians. Nothing like the sight of a Goth girl with black makeup running down her face biking through the streets…

I finally reached Becky's house. Becky lived in a big red farmhouse on the west side of Dullsville. Apple trees crowded the darkened backyard.

I ran up to the porch and started slamming on the door. To my surprise, Trevor opened up the door.

"Trevor?" I asked hopefully. Oh what the hay…anybody but Alexander would make me happy right now. "Hey…"

"Uh hey." he said back awkwardly, then smiled. "You can come in."

I smiled and stepped inside. Nothing really changed at all in Becky's house. The same old plaid sofas, dusty rugs and paintings of horses crowded the small living room. There was a small sized television set in a corner. Becky and Matt were sitting on the sofa, smiling at me. Becky stood up.

"What brings you here, Ray?" she asked, coming over to hug me. Then she noticed that something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

I started sobbing again, right then and there. I leaned my face onto Becky's shoulder, soaking her sweater with tears. She grabbed my hand and led me to the sofa where I could sit with her and Matt. Surprisingly, Trevor followed and sat on the other side of me.

And he put an arm around me. I instantly felt…comforted around him.

"Is it Alexander?" Becky asked softly, leaning her head close and looking into my eyes. She sure looked worried.

I nodded. Trevor sprang up. "DID HE HURT YOU?" he boomed at me. I jumped, staring up at his face full of rage and hatred. "Are you pregnant?"

He began shaking my shoulders frantically. "Stop!" I yelled.

He immediately stopped. "He was kissing Luna…"

"He was _what?" _Trevor freaked out and began pacing the room, his eyes flaring. "When I get a hold of that monster boy son of a -"

"Stop!" I yelled once again. "Don't hurt him. At least until…"

"Until what?" Trevor challenged me. "Until he starts making out with Matt?"

"I-" I began but I was instantly cut off.

"He's a freak Raven." Trevor told me. Then he seemed to have calmed down a bit. "He is Raven…what the _hell _do you _see _in that Monster?"

"Trevor! I love him!" I shouted. Then it hit me - what _do _I see in him? Do I like him because he's a Goth? A vampire? My first love? "I mean…I used to…"

"Aww Ray!" Becky cried, hugging me tight. Matt handed me a tissue.

"Thanks guys." I said and started to smile. To be honest, I felt like myself again. It struck me right in the face - I haven't had much time to act like a human lately…

"I think you should talk to him." Becky suggested. "Not right now just in a few days."

I nodded in agreement to Becky. "Raven can I talk to you?" I heard Trevor say. He sounded nervous.

"Sure?" I said. It was weird, I mean he was going with Luna. _Right?_

I followed him out to the front porch where an old wooden porch swing was. I sat on it and he sat next to me. "Raven?" He took my hand in his.

"Yes, Trevor?" I asked, staring deeply into his eyes. I liked him holding my hand. _I liked him holding my hand. I. Liked. Trevor. Mitchell…Holding. My. Hand._

Then I kissed him. Like…_really _kissed him. Full on the lips. I was putting just as much passion I would show to Alexander. Only more…

One of his arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I broke away, gasping for air. "Monster girl…"

"Soccer Snob." I whispered breathlessly.

He smiled. "Raven Madison?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I loved you for years. I dreamed of being with you one day, even though we're polar opposites…I always wanted to know what it felt like to have you in my arms…" he said and cracked a cheesy smile.

_What did I ever see in Alexander? Why did I date him for so long and put myself through so much danger? Why would I keep this up? He was supposed to give me what I wanted. To be a vampire. I wanted to give myself to him. He couldn't have loved me the way I loved him. He didn't want me. He didn't want me._

He didn't want me.

What I really wanted was someone to love…

Someone to love…

Love…

Love is a hurtful thing. Love is a faithful thing. Love is a passionate thing. Love is something that you feel giddy about. Up on cloud nine.

_I want someone to love, someone to love me back, someone to keep me safe, someone to fulfill my dreams, someone someone someone…_

And that someone was…

Trevor Mitchell.

**So? Did you like it? Please no hate comments but to be honest I get tired of Alexander sometimes. Don't worry it won't turn into a full out sappy romance…most of the time. There will be some more Alexander and Luna in later chapters. So click that REVIEW button! **


	9. I Still Love You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

_Oh wow what was going on up there? I mean my head. Yeah. That. I was oh so in love with a vampire and now a soccer snob. What is in my water?_

So Trevor went home and so did Matt. Becky let me stay at her house that night. Of course her parents were home. I could only stay one night, but then I would have to go home. Back home with…

"Raven!" my head snapped up. Apparently I was laying in my bowl of ice cream she just recently served me.

"Whaaat?" I moaned, letting my head drop down.

"Aww." Becky said, resting her head into her hands.

"I love Trevor Mitchell." I blurted.

I heard a loud gasp as Becky jumped up and started running around her small kitchen table. "No, no no…"

"I love him." I said confidently, smiling at Becky. "But I think I need to end things with Alexander first."

I glanced at the clock. Midnight. "Can you drop me off at the mansion?"

Becky, looking more concerned than ever, nodded.

"I'll be right out here." Becky said. "Just…in case."

"Thanks, Beck!" I thanked her with a Ruby-Squeeze-Hug. "Be right back. If I don't come out in an hour, do something."

I wasn't surprised that I had to scale the gates to get inside. I ran right up to the door and knocked on the serpent knocker.

No answer.

I knocked again.

And again.

No answer.

I ran around to the back to find the black Mercedes in the driveway. I ran back up front and tried knocking again, and Jameson opened up.

"Miss Raven." the creep man greeted me. For some reason, I felt weird as hell. _What a creep!_

"Hey…" I said. "I need to speak to Alexander."

"He went out to see his grandmother." Jameson informed me. "He should be home shortly. Would you like to wait in the drawing room?"

I smiled awkwardly and nodded, walking into the dusty mansion. I paraded into the drawing room, but went right out the next door and up the grand staircase. I opened the door to Alexander's attic room and stepped inside. It didn't even touch my heart at the fact that all the paintings of me were still hanging up.

Sighing heavily, I sat on his comfy chair and closed my eyes. Then I heard a door opening and closing. I opened my eyes and looked right into the terrifying brown eyes of a _monster._

"Oh Raven!" he said. For some reason, he sounded quite…relieved. "I am so delighted to see you. Look I am so sorry."

I put my right hand up the cut him off. "Please."

He gave me a strange look as I stood up and walked closer to him, but keeping about two feet of distance between us.

"I can't be with you anymore." I confessed. "I just can't."

"Raven, it was Luna - not me!" he pleaded. "Please don't do this Raven."

"Did you really think our relationship would last?" I asked. I looked at his eyes and I could have sworn I saw a tear trickling down his cheek. "Honestly?"

"Yes! Raven you are the only one I loved and the only one I ever _will _love." he said. It was as if he was revealing his soul to me. "I need you."

I didn't even realize I was crying. I wiped a few hot tears off my cheek as my hand trailed down to my chest. I glanced down, seeing the vampires kiss pendant he had given me. I quickly undid the clasp, grabbed Alexander's hand, and put it inside. I closed his hand into a fist around it.

"I love you Alexander." my voice shook but I wasn't going to let myself totally crack. "But I can't do this anymore."

And with that I ran down the stairs, out the door, past a startled looking Jameson and out to Becky's truck. I quickly climbed inside and tried to stop crying.

"I guess it went well." Becky said sarcastically and I laughed.

"It's over, Becky." I told her. I smiled and laughed a shaky, relieved laugh. "It's over."

She smiled. "I'm proud of you for not holding on, Ray."

Through my tear stained, charcoal covered eyes, I looked up at Alexander's attic window. I saw a figure looking straight at me, a hand pressed on the window, as if reaching out to me.

I sighed though my nose and gave him a hopeful look. "Bye." I whispered.


	10. Soccer Snob

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

Okay I got the breakup with Alexander over and now I am free to be with Trevor.

But what about Luna in my basement? I can't stay with Becky forever, it will freak her parents out.

Becky pulled back into her drive and parked her truck. "Come on. I'm tired. We need our beauty sleep." she joked.

Smiling I went inside, got some water, took off my pants and lied down on Becky's chair bed. As uncomfortable as it was, I was eager to see Trevor tomorrow.

Morning came soon enough and I sprang off the chair bed. Looking in her mirror at my dripping black face and tattered clothes, I needed to go home and get dressed. I could only be home during the day because…well you know why, vampires wake up at night.

I left Becky a note that said I would call her later, went home to wash up, call my parents…I walked home from her house feeling embarrassed at how dirty I looked right now.

As soon as I got in the door I stripped down to nothing in the living room and hopped into the shower. There was so much muck on my face, I had to get it off. Shutting off the water, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked downstairs just as the phone rang.

_My parents. _I thought. _Bad time! Bad time!_

Then I answered it. "Hello?"

"Raven!"

It was Trevor. My heart began fluttering and filling with love. That never happened before - it was usually full of rage when I was in contact with him.

"Hey!" I said and laughed. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

_Oh. My. Goth. Trevor Mitchell was asking me out!_

"Sure!"

"Great I'll pick you up at seven." he replied and hung up.

_Seven. Just when the sun sets…it is as if he read my mind._

The rest of the day I had a long conversation with my parents, instant messaged Aunt Libby, feasted on junk food, and watched reruns. I ran upstairs to get dressed for my date tonight. I chose I black and white striped rib tank, a black mini, studded belt, black fishnet stockings and my favorite platform boots.

I looked out my window and saw Trevor's car parked outside my house. Trevor got out of the car and was leaning against the passenger door, looking up at me.

I waved and smiled and ran outside as fast as my legs could carry me. I locked the door and ran straight to him. He gave me a friendly hug. "Hey Monster Girl."

"Hey Soccer Snob." I said and he leaned down and pecked me on the cheek. It felt as if we were going for months now even though we haven't even been going for twenty-four hours!

He opened the car door for me and I got in. Being the gentlemen, he buckled my seatbelt for me. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." was all he said the rest of the way there. We parked in front of Dullsville Cemetery. Horrible, horrible memories flooded through my mind but I pushed them away.

Trevor got out of the car and made his way to my door, helping my out. Taking my hand, he helped me scale the gates and break inside, like I have done for Alexander so many times before…

Trevor led me though the cemetery, weaving between tombstones and monuments. We stopped at a spot right under a birch tree, where a crimson blanket lay. Around the blanket were dozens of black rose petals that formed the shape of a heart. On the blanket lay a single black candle and two plates of cheesecake.

"Oh, wow Trevor!" I beamed. "This is amazing!"

Unlike most of my dates with Alexander, where the food consisted of meat and sparkling juices, this one was classy. It had many of the things I loved most in it, right down to my favorite dessert!

"Thank you." I told him as we sat on the blanket. "This cannot compare to anything that anybody has given me before."

"I love you." he whispered, speaking the words right from his jocky heart. .

He took my hand and kissed it, pecking his way up to my shoulder, to my neck, to my cheek. His lips finally reached mine as they moved together in loving, passionate motions. As I took a breath, he kissed my upper lip.

My fingers wove through his soft blonde locks. "I love you too." I confessed breathlessly as soon as we broke away. "You are amazing, Soccer Snob."

"So are you, Monster girl." he said and we laughed. We ate our cheesecakes and he gave me one last kiss as we lay on our backs and stared up at the stars.

**Ehh do you like vanilla ice cream with crushed Oreo on top? I know I do. **

**Hehehehe. x] So write me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Sorry if you don't like the whole Trevor/Raven things. There is more to come so be ready for some more surprises! **


	11. Note To You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

The next day went extremely slow. Trevor informed me that he was busy tonight, so I guess I was stuck at the house alone…well, not _all _alone.

Soon came sunset as I flipped off _The Addams Family _on the television. Sucking in a deep breath, I decided I had to end this before it got any worse.

Grabbing a candle and shoving some garlic powder in my pocket, I ventured off into the basement. I peered to the other side of the room and spotted Luna sitting on top of her pink coffin. She was beautiful dressed in a white strapless dress and short pink lace ups. She had shredded black tights poking out and her hair was teased into a huge fountain, charcoal shadow shielding her devilish eyes. Twisted Sister was blasting in the background. Unlike myself, she preferred music that didn't happen before the nineties as opposed bands afterward that meet my musical tastes…

The last stair creaked as I stepped onto the cold basement floor. Her head snapped up and looked straight at me, eyes slanted and glaring.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped. _What did I want? You are in my basement. In my home. Blasting music on my father's stereo. What do you want?_

"I believe I have the right to be in my own basement." I challenged her.

She rolled her eyes. _Poned! _She jumped off her coffin, fluffed her hair and smoothed out the bust of her dress. She was absolutely gorgeous. _No wonder Alexander was making out with her…_

"Oh yeah?" she said, her voice tuning up an octave. She strode over and grabbed my hair into her fist. _Yeah. I sooo regret coming down here. _

She pulled my hair up so hard that I let out a little-girl-scream as she pounded me against the floor, putting the heel of her boot on my chest. "I know exactly what you want."

Luna pushed down on my chest a moment, causing me to gag before taking her boot off of me and sitting on the floor beside my head. She leaned her face down.

"You want all the guys in this town. You want me to leave so you can run around with them behind my back, just mocking me. You know I wanted Alexander. And I like Trevor too." she lied.

"Woah woah woah." I sprang off my feet and jabbed a finger in her face. "Listen to me Miss Bitch. I have only dated two guys in this whole town. As a matter of fact, Trevor and Alexander are the _only _two guys I have dated. So get your facts straight, because I broke it off with Alexander just the other day. He is all yours."

Her ocean blue eyes got wide in shock. "Really?"

I nodded and right after that Luna diminished into thin air. A bat fluttered around my basement. I let out another high pitched scream. I fell to my knees and it flew around my head a few times before making its way out an open window. My eyes were closed tightly and I quickly popped them open.

I let out a sigh of relief. Standing up I went over and shut the window, watching Luna fly off into the night.

_Okay, time to figure out how to get this coffin out of here._

_Alexander broke the coffin. _I remembered. _But the next day it was back. _

_So that was obviously not an option…_

_But maybe since she knows that Alexander is single, she will move out?_

In my mind there was a fifty-fifty chance. I slowly went over to the coffin and ran my hand along the pink painted coating. It was smooth and cold as ice.

Kneeling on the floor, I slowly lifted the lid. It creaked open and everything was the same as before, but a pink iPod lay on the wrinkled sheet. Underneath the iPod was a black crumpled piece of paper.

In blood red letters, it read:

_To my dearest Raven,_

_I still love you with all my heart. Forever for eternity I shall not forget you. Luna means nothing more to me than Jagger or Trevor. I did not want to be with Luna. I wanted to be with you._

_But since you refused to stay with me, I am heading back to Romania tomorrow night. I know that you are happy with Trevor now, so I think it is best that I go away._

_For eternity._

_Your vampire, your love…I will never forget you._

_-Alexander_

Fresh tears streamed down my red hot cheeks as I sank against the wall, clutching his letter to my heart.

_Alexander is leaving._

_This can't be happening._

_I am in love with Trevor._

_But Alexander can't leave._

_But I can't stay away from Trevor._

_What does this mean?_

I leapt off the floor and ran outside into the night. I ran all the way to the cemetery, hopped over the gates, and ran all the way to Alexander's Grandmother's monument.

_Thank goodness I remembered where it was!_

I threw my arms around her tall tombstone. I cried…and cried…and cried.

"Oh, Grandma." I pleaded. "Just give me a sign. Who do I fit with the most?"

I sobbed into my sweater sleeve and just gave up completely.

I collapsed against the ground and looked into the night sky. A small black figure landed on the peak of the monument.

It was a bat.

Not with ocean blue eyes, but with rich chocolate brown ones.

"I love you." I whispered and it flew away.

_Trevor is my Soccer Snob. _

_Alexander is my vampire-mate._

I still loved Alexander Sterling.

**Hey! That's all for now. Check back soon for the next chapter!**

**I am happy and somewhat sad to say that Love Bites is coming to an end very shortly. **

**But please don't stop reading and checking back for some updates!**

**I am currently working on a parody for Saw VI using various book and movie characters. I promise a character from Vampire Kisses will be involved! So check back soon, it'll be funny. Promise.**

**Don't hesitate to click that REVIEW button. ****J**


	12. A Murder And Crash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

_I lifted my head from the neck that was dripping mad with blood, licking my lips. I used my forearm to wipe my damp face. When I looked at my hand, I noticed a streak of red that appeared._

_I gasped after gliding my tongue across my teeth and feeling one as sharp as a knife. Looking down it appears I have just drained the blood and life from a body. That person was…_

_Trevor._

_Was I a vampire?_

"_No!" I screamed, shaking like a leaf._

I sprang up into a sitting position, eyes still closed. I opened my eyes to find I was on my sofa in my living room.

Wasn't I just crying all the living liquids out at the cemetery?

On my lap was a crumpled piece of notebook paper. It read:

_Hey Raven. I was driving by and saw you asleep in the cemetery. Just thought I'd drop you at home. Love, Trevor. _

He drew a little heart next to his name. It was nice of Trevor. I contently lay back down and closed my eyes…

Boy was that a mistake.

_Still sitting by the body, I realized I was crying. A skinny porcelain arm came around my neck._

_That arm was holding a wooden stake._

_I slowly moved my head to see who was trying to stake my immortal self._

_It was Luna._

"_Hey…" I started but it was too late._

_The stake was already jammed through my heart, and the world went…well, black._

The next time I awoke it was daytime. The sun was high in the sky. Looking at the clock, I found it was half past noon.

I groaned and scrambled out of bed, heading upstairs to clean myself up. I entered my bright white bathroom with a few pieces of dark décor. The use of black towels, a purple shower curtain with matching rugs and a toilet seat cover was creative of myself.

In the mirror I saw a face of distress in front of me. Hair was matted, lipstick was licked off and makeup was dripping down my cheeks. I yanked a brush through my hair and splashed my face with water before stepping into the shower.

I shivered at the feeling of cool water splashing against my back. I thought of the water as my heart, slowly falling down and disappearing down the drain…

After washing the scum off my body and conditioning my greasy hair I trotted to my room in just a towel. I heard a slam coming from the basement, sure of the fact that it was the sound of Luna's coffin closing.

I pulled on some of my summertime Goth attire: red short shorts, black fishnet thigh-highs, a _Repo! The Genetic Opera _tee and my scuffed Doc Martens. Black eyeliner, red lipstick and a plaid bow in my hair completed today's outfit.

I ate a bowl of Count Chocula and guzzled a can of Coke. Then it got me thinking. Grabbing a knife and some garlic cloves, I went to the counter and chopped them in half to let the aroma evaporate. I put those in a small dish along with a clove I chopped thinly in a plastic container and tucked it underneath my arm. I took some garlic powder and retreated into the basement.

Luna was definitely asleep. I heard light breathing coming from beneath her pixie casket. I placed some random half-cloves on bookshelves and boxes. I dumped the minced part on the floor in the general area of her coffin. Last but not least, I sprinkled the garlic powder around her coffin right on top of the sprinkled Romanian soil.

Looking in my Dad's tools I found a wooden stake which I shoved in my back pocket. I pulled out my cell phone and snapped a few pictures of the coffin from some different angles in my basement. Then I pulled the stake out and slowly approached the coffin, stake ready.

I creaked open the coffin lid, and surely there she was. Luna was lying on top of her sheet with her iPod on. She must've fell asleep with her ear buds in. She was in a deep sleep.

_Perfect. _I thought before raising the stake high above my head.

_Hey I'm not sure how to do this but I've seen enough vampire movies, so here goes…_

I brought the stake down and plummeted it right through her body. I was pretty sure I hit her heard because I heard her body gasp and begin to shake.

I was so startled I mindlessly slammed the coffin shut, dropped the stake onto the garlic covered floor and flew upstairs like a bat.

I was pretty shaken up the rest of the day about it until the phone rang. Forgetting everything, I answered it. It was Trevor.

"Hey!" I said into the receiver. I was so happy to talk to the love of my life, despite the fact that I just murdered a vampire.

"Wanna go out tonight?' he asked.

"You bet I do!" I replied.

"Great. Be at your house as soon as the sun sets. Until then…"

"Love you." I told him.

"Same here." he said. "See you."

I smiled as I put down the phone. The sun was to set in about an hour. But even though I was spending the night with Trevor, I couldn't stop worrying…

_Did I kill Luna right? Was she dead? She has to or she might have been up here to get me by now, right?_

I tried as best as I could to push all negative thoughts from my mind. I was going out with Trevor tonight. I needed to focus on _us._

Before I knew it the doorbell rang and Trevor was here. He gave me a peck on the cheek hello, causing my cheeks to flush red.

He wrapped his arm around me and he led me to the car. I got inside and he strapped me in.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked, eager for any information on tonight's date…

"You'll see." he joked and he started the car, headed down the street.

We were passing by Dullsville Cemetery and he started to speed up a bit. Wondering the cause, I leaned forward to glance out the window.

In the next lane was a black Mercedes. I noticed that inside the rolled down window was Alexander!

I smiled at the fact that I got to catch one last glimpse of him. Apparently he noticed and gave a friendly wave.

Just then a faded red Neon was speeding down our lane, obviously going in the other direction.

The Mercedes swerved and crashed into Trevor's door just as the Neon came racing over and crashing in the side of the car by myself. The windshield cracked and I went flying through it, shards of glass in my body and I landed right on the hood of the Mercedes.

"What the _hell?"_

**So I have noticed that I have been getting a few negative reviews lately. DO NOT WORRY and please don't stop reading! I promise promise **_**promise **_**that you will like the ending! So don't stop reading!**


	13. Dream On

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

For some reason, my eyes refused to open. All I could smell was the disgusting coppery scent of blood mixed with latex gloves. Hands were poking and prodding my arms, neck and head.

_Where the hell was I?_

My head felt tight and my throat was dry and burning. I had no clue what had happened.

"Raven?" I heard a voice say. I was alert enough to realize it was Trevor's voice.

Then my eyes fluttered open. There was a woman in green scrubs with long blonde hair pulled back wrapping a bandage around my arm. "Are you alright?"

I didn't reply. I didn't know if I was alright. I didn't even know where I was. I looked around to see a blood transfusion stand, a sofa, and Trevor Mitchell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in an annoyed voice. "A better question. _What am I doing here?"_

Trevor rolled his eyes at my little hissy fit. "You were in my car when we crashed into some asshole and Monster Boy."

"Shut the hell up." I snapped. The nurse left the room, probably so I could give Trevor a piece of my mind. "Why was I in _your _car anyway?"

"Because we were going on a date, my love." he replied. God, what an _idiot!_

"Dream on." I growled.

"It's true!" he defended himself, coming over to me and bending to kiss me. I smacked him with my retarded-remote-thing-on-a-string-thing and he backed off.

"Raven!" I could pick that voice out of a million.

"Alexander?" I said happily, turning towards the doorway. I smiled. He came over to my bed, pushing past Trevor and kneeling on the floor so we were at the same level. "Oh, Alexander! I am so glad you're here."

He smiled and touched my hand. I didn't even care that his touch made my injured arm ache, not to mention the passionate burning sensation filling my body. "What really happened?"

"You broke up with me." he started and I looked at him with shocked eyes. "Then got with Trevor. Then cried to my Grandmother about it. Then got in Trevor's car and slammed Jameson's car on the road, and you smashed your head on my windshield."

"How come I don't remember any of this?" I asked.

"The doctor said you hit your head hard."

I looked down at myself. My left arm was aching with bandage-covered bruises. My right arm was hooked up to the blood transfusion.

_Then I remembered that I staked Luna just a few hours back. But how come I didn't remember anything else?_

Then Alexander did something that I missed so bad in the past week. He pressed his pale pink lips against my chapped and dry ones. It was a passionate kiss. One that he gives me when he is expressing his true feelings for me. One of those that send me floating through the air…

When we pulled apart I noticed Trevor left the room. I put my hand on Alexander's cheek. He held out his hand and in the center of his palm…was my vampire kiss necklace.

"May I?" he asked and I smiled in approval. He pushed my stark black hair onto my shoulders and hooked it back on my neck. He smoothed my hair back in place. My hand trailed up to my chest and cupped the pendant. I was happy to have it back, resting against my heart.

"Can we get back together?"

Alexander laughed and bent to kiss my hand, trailing up my right arm with butterfly kisses, stopping right at where the blood transfusion was at. He looked at me with his deep and lonely eyes. He sighed and stood up.

"My heart is yours, Raven." he said and stroked my hair. "You could use some rest."

"No!" I screamed. "If I fall asleep you'll leave!"

He looked at me sorrowfully before bending his head down so our faces met. His lips were but an inch or two away from mine.

"I will never ever leave you." he said and kissed me with strong passion. "Never. Again."

"I love you."

"I love you too." he kissed my forehead. "It's late. Goodnight, Raven."

He sat down in a chair next to my bed. I closed my eyes, sure he was going to watch over me the entire night…

"Goodnight." I whispered. And then I drifted…


	14. House Arrest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

_Well Summer is finally over…it was good while it lasted. Nothing but more coffin clutches, dinners and scary movies with my vampire-mate, Alexander._

_We were together now and hadn't seen any sight of Trevor all Summer. Too bad school starts tomorrow night and I will have to face him and a bunch of Prada-Bees up in my face._

_It is finally senior year. Only one more year to go until I will be able to eternally bond with Alexander. _

_But was I really that ready for eternal darkness and love? To miss my reflection and give up my friends, family…Nightmare?_

It was late that night. Of course I wasn't going to go to bed early so I can be on time for school tomorrow. Just a Summer isn't going to change my tardiness.

As you probably guessed I am grounded for making a mess of Garlic in the basement and not doing any chores. That meant no going out to see Alexander in the evenings.

But Alexander, a vampire…sneaks into my room every night through my window to see me after my parents and little brother have gone to bed.

Just then I heard a tap on the window. Nightmare hissed and I ran over to my bed where she was lying on my pillow to soothe her. She instantly calmed when I opened the window and Alexander stepped in.

"Sorry it's such a mess." I apologized. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. I smiled and he led me to my bed to sit down. "How was your day? Get in trouble with any mythical creatures?"

I laughed, reaching up so our lips met in a passionate kiss. When we broke away, I glanced down at my arm. When I turned it over, three bruise spots were in a row along with two slashes at the wrist. I sighed.

"It's a great thing you're off house arrest tomorrow." he said with a smile. He must've realized what I have been thinking.

"Our weekend coffin clutches." I said and smiled up at him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and his slid around my waist, pulling me closer into him. He kissed me long and hard. The kiss was hungry yet sweet. He was just as thirsty for my blood as I was thirsty for his love. I lay back on my bedspread, Alexander on top of me. He rested his elbows on my bed and his hands cupped my face so I didn't feel his weight. I locked my hands on his belt.

He pulled away and sighed. He sat on my bed and pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me. "Why?"

He looked into my eyes with his deep chocolate ones. "Because I love you."

Those were his exact words in the letter before leaving me the first time a few years back.

"If you love me you should want to." I told him honestly.

He laughed and I gave him a look of disgust. "You do know I'm a vampire. Right?"

I sighed and nodded. "It's okay."

But I really wasn't fully satisfied. Alexander stood up and walked over to my window before I could try to seduce him anymore. He stared out intently at the moon.

I got up and followed him over, lifting his arm and sliding under it. He held me close and kissed my black hair.

"I promise to love you forever." he said. "And we will try. Just not tonight."

I smiled up at him. He gave me one last kiss before smiling and flashing his fangs. He jumped out the window and I let out a scream.

_Alexander was plummeting face down and he was going to hit my sidewalk and get killed!_

Then he did something any vampire would be able to do. Before hitting the ground, Alexander's body disappeared and a bat was in place, flying towards my window.

_It was the same exact bat I've seen in the cemetery!_

He landed on my window sill and I leaned my face forward to look at him. "Goodnight, my love."

And the bat flew away.


	15. Epilogue

_**A nation can survive its fools, and even the ambitious. But it cannot survive treason from within. An enemy at the gates is less formidable, for he is known and carries his banner openly. But the traitor moves amongst those within the gate freely, his sly whispers rustling through all the alleys, heard in the very halls of government itself. For the traitor appears not a traitor; he speaks in accents familiar to his victims, and he wears their face and their arguments, he appeals to the baseness that lies deep in the hearts of all men. He rots the soul of a nation, he works secretly and unknown in the night to undermine the pillars of the city, he infects the body politic so that it can no longer resist. A murderer is less to fear. The traitor is the plague.**_

_**I'm not afraid of vampires or soccer snobs or scary nerdy brothers. I'm afraid of what real human beings do to other real human beings.**_

**Alright. I am sorry to say Love Bites is over. But not for long! Stay tuned for Love Kills, the sequel to Love Bites. Also watch out for my upcoming parody of Saw IV and a rewritten version of Blood Relatives. Also be sure to check out the two Twilight stories I have written by my awesome friend Halle. Thanks so much for all the positive reviews. See you soon! Love, Brandy.**


End file.
